


The Game

by skriftlig



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skriftlig/pseuds/skriftlig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wants to impress Carli at a party. He needs Will's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Will had thought that being shut in a bedroom with Simon, Carli and her rather attractive friend Jessica would be more exciting than this. So far, all that had happened was that the girls had jumped on the bed, clumsily followed by Simon, and had started a dull conversation about celebrities. Will had been forced to sit on the floor.

To be fair, Simon was doing alright. Carli had her hand on his knee and, for some completely unfathomable reason, looked as though she was interested in whatever he was managing to say. Will wondered how much she’d had to drink. Clearly enough to make her forget the cock-in-a-sock incident.

“Well this is fun,” he told the room at large. He didn’t expect a responce, but he’d had enough of being ignored this evening. He wasn’t at school for Pete’s sake.

“We could play a game,” Carli said suddenly, eyes shifting from Simon to Jessica.

Will perked up.

“Oh, yes. A splendid idea. I think I saw Risk and Ricochet Robots in the other room while I was hiding from Donovan. There was a pack of cards, too, if anyone has a particular interest in bridge.”

He looked at the other three and his heart sank. “You didn’t mean a board game, did you?”

Simon gave him a wide-eyed look, which might have meant “you’re a moron,” “we’re about to get some” or “I’ve just come in my pants”; Will wasn’t sure which and didn’t particularly want to find out.

“No. I was thinking a more _intimate_ game.” Carli’s hand slid up Simon’s thigh and Simon’s gulp was practically audible.

Will glanced around them. The bedroom door was closed at least and there were no sounds of people on the landing outside, just the steady beat of the music downstairs and the occasional drunken shout or laugh. He hoped Tom or any other of Carli or Jessica’s ex-boyfriends wouldn’t come bursting in. Neither he nor Simon had a good record in that department.

“So, what are the rules of this game, then?” Will said.

“We think you boys would like to see some action,” Jessica said as Simon made a small whimper at whatever Carli’s hand was doing—Will didn’t look—and he refrained from rolling his eyes. Honestly, 99% of guys their age wanted to be "getting more action" so it was hardly an insightful observation. Also, he couldn’t help but notice that Simon seemed to be the only one likely to see any action here. Perhaps he should put his hand on Jessica’s thigh.

A hand snapped in front of his face and his gaze flicked up to Jessica’s annoyed face.

“Up here,” she told him. 

Perhaps later, then.

“The rules are very simple. We,” she pointed at herself and Carli, “are not going to pull either of you or touch you or anything like that tonight.” 

“Not an immediately attractive game,” Will quipped. Risk had more action than that, even if it was on the battlefield.

“But we _will_ do stuff to each other.” 

Ah. Better. Will looked between Jessica and Carli; they seemed serious enough. He felt his heart rate increase. Two girls kissing; this was going to be like the porn mag Jay had forced him to buy on their way to Caravan Club that he’d accidentally kept ever since.

“Alright,” Simon piped up and Will was proud of how calm his voice sounded. “Let’s play this.”

Carli smiled and took her hand off his lap, shifting to sit closer to Jessica.

“One more rule though. Whatever you want us to do, you have to show us by doing it to each other first.”

There was silence for a few seconds, then: “Whaat?”

“No, no, no. We are absolutely not doing this,” Will said. He stood up, looking at Simon for reassurance and then, when none came, backing away towards the door.

Simon jumped up and caught him just before he reached the handle.

“Look, mate, let’s just. I mean—it won’t be that bad if we—”

“ _Won’t be that bad?_ Si, I am not kissing you.” He waited for a response, then leaned in to hiss: “How can you be thinking about going through with this? You wouldn’t even look at my cock when my pubes fell out, remember?”

“Please, mate,” Simon whispered back. “Carli’s just spent the last 10 minutes telling me how Tom was never secure enough to kiss another bloke.”

“So?” Will almost whined.

Simon just looked at him, incredulous. “ _Carli._ ”

“Mate, I—”

“Please. No one will ever know.”

Will studied Simon’s face. His eyebrows were dangerously high and his mouth was a tight, desperate line. Will had no idea if Simon was good-looking, but he was definitely intense.

“Fucking hell. I can’t believe I’m even considering this. Okay. Fine. But no one finds out, okay?”

“Yeah, course.” Simon turned to the girls. “Okay, we’re in,” he called.

Will followed him back to the bed and climbed on when Simon shuffled over to make room. They sat with their backs against the wooden slats at the foot of the bed with the girls opposite them. There wasn’t much room and Will suspected the two of them looked ridiculous squashed there but resolutely leaving a clear 10cm of space between them. But if Simon wanted to show he was more comfortable with his sexuality than Tom was, he would have to be the one to touch Will first. 

Carli smiled at Simon and Will just huffed.

“Okay then. You guys show us what you want us to do,” Jessica said.

Carli and Jessica clearly didn’t mind touching each other, Will noticed, as they were shoulder to shoulder down their end of the bed.

The mattress dipped slightly and Simon shifted around to face Will. Will turned his head and looked past Simon’s face. He found a small crack in the paint on the wall and tried to count to 10 in Latin. Unus, duo, tres..

Simon’s head loomed forward out of the corner of his eye and he focused harder, keeping his eyes open. Quattuor, quinque, sex… shit, sex… don’t think about sex now.

Simon’s lips touched his and Will managed not to jerk backwards. He stayed perfectly still, back upright and hands at his sides. He held his breath as Simon’s lips pressed harder, unmoving, against his. The crack on the wall was almost an S-shape if he squinted. And then Simon was pulling away and Will breathed out through his nose.

Will turned back to the girls, ignoring the flush he was sure was on his face and resolutely not looking at Simon. Carli and Jessica didn’t look too impressed.

“Fine,” said Jessica, and she cupped Carli’s face in her hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips, far quicker than Simon had kissed Will for.

“Is that it?” Simon asked, clearly disappointed.

“If you want something more, then you have to do it first,” Jessica told him firmly. Carli nodded next to her.

Simon stared at her for a moment, then turned back to Will. He looked at a point in Will’s hair, his hand reaching behind Will’s neck as he brought his face closer. Will barely had time to gasp out a quick “no tongues” before Simon was kissing him again.

Will expected a hasty, passionate kiss but Simon had other ideas. He went slowly, gently pulling and sucking on Will’s lips. It was a bit wet, to be honest, but it was warmer and softer than any of the other kisses Will had had.

His eyes closed—he was going a bit cross-eyed staring at the wall anyway—and he tilted his head a bit more. Their noses brushed slightly and Will leaned forward a bit, trying to move his mouth in time with Simon's. He lost his balance on the bed for a second and put out a hand on Simon’s leg to steady himself, but they didn’t break the kiss.

After a while, Will wasn’t sure quite how long they’d been kissing for, but they were definitely getting into a ryhthm now. Simon’s mouth moved over his and Will felt a familiar twitch in his pants. Somewhere he thought he should be worried, but the desire for a deeper kiss spurred him on, and he opened his mouth slightly.

Simon froze for a second, but before Will could pull away, Simon’s tongue swept out and ran over the inside of Will’s lips. He pushed forward again and let his own tongue meet Simon’s. He clutched tighter to Simon's leg, not really thinking except for _moremoremorepleasemore._

And then Simon was pulling away, giving him one last chaste kiss before his head was gone. Will hoped he hadn’t been sitting there with his eyes shut and his tongue hanging out when the kiss ended.

There was a bit of a stunned silence from the other end of the bed. It hadn’t been that long, had it? Will didn’t look at Simon.

“That’s more like it,” Jessica admitted.

She looked at Carli and the two of them copied Will and Simon’s passionate kiss. But Will wasn’t really paying attention. His lips tingled and he shifted to lessen the friction in his trousers. He glanced down to his side to see if Simon was having similar trouble, but he couldn’t tell under the thick denim fabric bunched between Simon’s drawn-up legs. Maybe there was a reason people wore jeans after all.

Ironically, the girls’ kiss took almost too long to be over and Will only hoped that Simon was enjoying it as he definitely wasn’t. It just reminded him of kissing Simon. And out of all the pathetic things he’d done in his life—been thrown into a lake during work experience, shitting himself in his politics exam, being rescued from a rowing boat on the school trip—nothing was more tragic than having just had his best kiss with his best friend. His straight best friend. And being straight himself, obviously.

He looked back at Jessica, who was saying something. He missed it, but then she and Carli got up from the bed, heading for the door. A part of Will wanted to complain that the game hadn’t ever really got going. On the other hand, it was probably safest not to attempt anything else with Simon right now.

Carli leant down and gave Simon a quick peck on the cheek.

“You’ve definitely got more balls than Tom,” she said, and followed Jessica out of the room.

The blast of music seemed loud and faraway at the same time when they opened the door and Will was glad when the door shut and blocked it out again. He moved to the head of the bed, away from Simon. He readjusted his trousers under the pretense of arranging the pillows and then looked over at Simon, who was a bit pale.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” he said slowly. “And Carli seemed impressed so… that’s good.”

Simon just let out a long, shaky breath. “Yeah, she did, didn’t she?”

He smiled a bit then and looked at Will for the first time since the kiss. “Does this mean we have to stop teasing Neil about his dad?”

“What? No way. His dad really is gay. We just did this for a bet. To impress two _girls._ Couldn’t be more heterosexual.”

Simon nodded. “Right.” He held two thumbs up. “Friends?”

Will grinned at him, his shoulders finally relaxing and his hands coming up to mirror Simon’s gesture. 

“Friends.”


End file.
